He Is Such A Player
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Edward Cullen is the school player.He has almost used every girl in school, except a couple other girls including Bella.When he tries to get Bella into bed.The girls change Bella and try to trick Edward. What happens when Edward and Bella fall in love?


**Okay, I have had this idea for a while so I'm just going to start the first chapter. I'm not going to update this story for a while. The only story that I am really working on it 'Famous Lies Of Love'. So, please REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Fork's high school. It was my personal hell. Everyday I was picked on. I only have three friends: Alice, Rosalie and Angela. All of them were part of the populars. It shocked me that they are my friends. My _best _friends actually.

"Bye dad!" I called ad I walked out of the house and to my yellow avalanche. My family was rich, but I'm not in the popular crowd. It was misting outside and the mist was clinging to my frizzy hair. I put my hood up and walked slowly to my truck, avoiding the dangers of being uncoordinated. It didn't help. I slipped at the end of my driveway and fell into a puddle, soaking my but.

"Crap!" I said and stood up and continued walking. It would dry soon. Hopefully.

I opened the door and stepped into my truck and turned the heat on. I sighed at the heat hit my cold face and turned on the radio.

"_Please enjoy this next song, requested by Alice Cullen." _The radio person said. I laughed. Alice loved shopping and requesting songs on the radio. 'I gotta feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas started playing. I sang to it on my way to school.

I was about to pull into a parking space when a silver Volvo parked in my spot. I scowled.

Edward Cullen stepped out of the car and smirked at me. Kathy Sanders got out of the passengers side and walked around the car to Edward. He put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her. He glanced at me and smirked again and then he walked away. Edward Cullen was the school's player. He had a different girl every night. He would use them and then dump them like trash. He was also the quarterback. He disgusted me.

I searched the parking lot and eventually found a parking space. I parked there and got out of my truck and was greeted by an excited pixie.

"Did you hear the song I requested today? I just have a feeling that tonight it going to be a good night! 'I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night!" She sang. I laughed at her and Rosalie strutted up with Angela at her side.

"Hey Bella. Alice had another one of her feelings, as you can tell." Rosalie giggled and Alice stuck her tongue at her.

"So, Kathy Sander huh?" I asked Alice. If you didn't already know, Alice was Edward's sister.

"Yeah. I didn't get to sleep until one last night because they were loud." Alice groaned and made a face. I shuddered and started walking towards the school.

I slipped on the walkway and someone stepped on my ankle.

"Ouch!" I yelped and grabbed my ankle. Alice hurried over and helped me up.

"I'm sorry people are jerks to you Bella." Alice said 'jerks' loudly, making sure the person who stepped on me heard.

" I still don't get why you guys are my friends." I told Alice, Rosalie and Angela.

"Bella, we have known you since we all were in diapers." Alice said to me. I sighed. I have known them since we were in diapers. I also knew Edward. The one that walked the halls now, he was a stranger to me.

"I know." I started walking again. Sometime in middle school, all of them became popular, except me.

" I have a new routine for cheering!" Angela suddenly said.

"You do?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I was up all night working on it." She replied. Alice squealed.

"Great, you can teach it to us at next practice." Alice squealed again. They were all on the cheer squad. I wasn't.

"Can I watch you guys?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. You can watch anytime you want." Alice told me. We walked into the doors and I saw Edward making out with Jessica Stanley. My jaw dropped.

"Man, he moves fast." I whispered to the girls and they all laughed. Edward heard them laughing and glanced at us. I rolled my eyes at him and he said something to Jessica and strutted away, shaking her butt just for Edward. I mentally shuddered. Edward walked over to us and smiled his crooked smile.

"Hello ladies." He said. Alice just nodded. Angela rolled her eyes and Rosalie and I just completely ignored him.

"Wow, Bella, you look hot today. Did you do something to your hair?" Edward asked me. I scoffed.

"How many times have you used that one?" I asked him. He didn't answer me. "That's what I thought." I smirked and walked away.

"Nice Bella." Alice giggled. I shrugged.

"You know that you are his next target, right?" Rosalie asked me. I froze in my spot, making Angela run into me. I _was_ his next target.

"Well, I should wish him good luck, because that is never going to work." I told them and continued walking.

"He is going to try to charm you and then when you let your guard down once, just once, and the next you know is that you are in bed with him." Rosalie frowned. Edward already used her before. He also used Angela.

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting my guard down at all." I informed them.

"But you have first period with him." Rosalie said. "And you sit by him." I just shrugged.

"There is Ben, I'll see you guys at lunch." Angela said and ran to her boyfriend, Ben. I glanced down the hall and saw Emmett McCarty eyeing Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose. Emmett McCarty is staring at you." I whispered to her and she turned her head.

"Hm, maybe I will go talk to him." Rosalie smiled and walked over to Emmett. I laughed. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my books. Alice and I walked to French and when we walked in, Edward was smiling at me. I groaned.

"Good luck." Alice said and went to sit by another popular, Kate. I walked slowly over to the seat next to Edward and sat down.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" He asked me in a seductive voice.

"Do not enter." I smirked and he looked taken aback. I bet he didn't expect that answer. I mean, _some_ girl probably said that. He smiled again and asked me another question.

"If I saw you naked, I'd die happy." He whispered to me. I scoffed.

"If I saw you naked, I'd die laughing." I whispered seductively. He sighed and paid attention to class.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and hurried out the door. Edward caught up with me.

"So, how about you, me and the beach tomorrow night at nine?" Edward asked me.

"No." I told him and walked faster. He caught up with me again.

"Come on Bella." He pleaded. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You listen to me, I do not want to go anywhere with you. Just leave me the heck alone and I will be fine. Go screw some other girl, cause you are not going to screw me." I said and walked away and he didn't follow me.

* * *

**Yeah. Haha, I loved those cheesy pickup lines. I just had to put them there.**

**Remember, I won't update till my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Review please if you like it and want me to continue after I finished my story.**

**Also read my 'Famous Lies Of Love' story please!**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


End file.
